Discovering Us
by UnderminetheAuthority
Summary: The students of Jump High are normal. They have their cliques. They have their problems. They have their games, fights, and most importantly, their romantic lives. What happens when they start to develop frightening, ridiculous, but intriguing supernatural powers? Will their relationships remain steady? Will their grades fall? Will they even survive until the next year? Future M.


**Discovering Us**

_The students of Jump High are normal. They have their cliques. They have their problems. They have their competitions, fights, and most importantly, their romantic lives. What happens when they start to develop frightening, ridiculous, but intriguing supernatural powers? Will their relationships remain steady? Will their grades fall? Will they even survive until the next year? Undecided pairings .'Supernatural Powers' are obviously based off of their original powers in the series. Please R&R! Feel free to suggest potential parings, as I only have a few riddled out!_

**Chapter One**

I sat at the edge of the lunch table, trying and failing miserably to bury myself in my book. It had been a book I had wanted to get for AGES, yet, now that I had it, it was impossible to actually read. Every new paragraph, every new sentence, every new _word_ was punctuated by a shake as the table seemed to rock on its unstable joints. And those two…those two _morons_ were the reason why. Couldn't they just be quiet and eat like normal people every now and then?

The table shook again, this time tipping over my herbal tea, all over the table and staining the bottom of the book.

No. They couldn't.

"Oh…oh crap! Rae, _totally_ did not mean that! I, uh…" I glared at Garfield from across the table, slamming my book down where it wasn't wet. There went my tea. There went the perfection of the newest edition of my book. Garfield suddenly pointed at the nearest person next to him, his pointier-than-normal ears drooping down. "He did it!"

Victor's eyes went wide, and he put his hands up. "What?! No! The stupid green bean did it!" Garfield was dubbed 'Green Bean' constantly for his attire—always green this, green that. Victor, on the other hand, sat clad in his football centric wardrobe—the school varsity jacket, and simple jeans. The difference between the two was huge.

"Garfield," I hissed. He gulped, paling visibly. I swear, he was even trembling a bit. Am I really that scary?

I slammed him across the face with my ruined book. He stumbled in a whirl of green cloth and wild hair before slamming dramatically to the cafeteria floor, a few passerbys snickering at his expense. It was the norm by now—Garfield doing something utterly moronic, and then paying the price. It wasn't even just me who gave him a good whoop. It was pretty much…well…everyone in Jump High. Everyone with the brains to get annoyed by him and the mind to do it.

"Aw, Rae! Did you have to hit the face this time? My beautiful skin's gonna get bruised ya' know…" he whined. I glared again and he shut up instantly, Victor laughing.

"Serves you right," he muttered.

"It really does, friend Garfield!" Piped Kori Anders from next to me. She was a transfer student from…somewhere. God knows, that's where. All I know is that she's a little weird, but hey, everyone in Jump High has something strange up the ass. Sadly, even I have my issues, even if it's not _my_ fault some students fear me. Garfield pouted in dejection from where he sat, his stick-arms crisscrossed across his chest. Kori laughed and gave him a hug from across the table, why I could not imagine. What joy was there in getting your personal space so invaded? Obviously Kori has never had, nor would she ever need or care of such a thing.

The final member of our oddball clique quietly grunted from the other side of Kori, rolling his eyes at Garfield. With his dark hair perfectly styled, and his smooth features with the perfect tan, I couldn't deny his looks. Especially with those eyes, bright blue and riddled with crystal wisps, Richard Grayson was definitely considered…well…hot. But I'd never tell him that—his over bloated ego would hit the ceiling and a good glare would do little to stifle it. Either way, the jealous attitude he had now did nothing to help his bad-boy reputation, which also attracted most girls in the school. But not me. I…think.

When Kori finally let the goofball go, Richard visibly relaxed, his cool gaze almost always on Kori. They had been dating as of…actually, I can't seem to remember. He never really told us when it happened; they just told us one day, but I had the feeling it'd been going on since before then. I'd always been meaning to pry it from Kori—a dead cat could lie better than her—but just never got around to it. I have more important things to do, like brooding over my now ruined prize novel.

Garfield will die one day.

"So," started Victor, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Y'all know the game tonight is so _on_, right? Coach says it won't be cancelled 'cuz of the storm. I mean we're up against HIVE academy! HIVE!"

"Ah, yes~!" Kori replied. "I was quite hoping the game of feet would go on! The cheerleading squad was preparing a special cheer—it shall be absolutely marvelous, friend Victor, boyfriend Richard!"

Richard blushed at his title—he never seemed to get over it, despite his pride. He collected himself quickly though, putting up his usual air of confidence. "And obviously, we're going to win. The HIVE has never stood a chance. With Victor and I taking the field, losing is impossible."

"Quite! I have the utmost faith in you two!" She cheered.

"Yeah, we'll be cheering," Garfield assured brightly. Then he stopped for a moment. "Wait! That's not what I meant! I meant, well, that I'd be riled in the bleachers, duh!"

But Victor and Richard just sneered lightly. Kori tapped my shoulder lightly, smiling. If she were to stretch it any wider, I was sure her face would be permanently split in two.

"What about you, friend Rachel? Surely you shall attend the joyous event of feet?"

I scowled as the attention was turned to me. Last time I attended one of their games, the noise was so much I had a headache for the rest of the week. No way was I going to put myself through that again.

"Kori, I think I'll sit it out this time—"

"But Raaaaaeee, you sit it out every time!" Garfield whined. I shot him down with another glare, yet my voice remained monotonous. It had never been anything but.

"Don't call me that. And, actually, I don't sit it out every time. I've gone before."

"Once! That totally doesn't count, Rae! Uh, I mean, Rachel!"

"It counts because I say it does. Now, I'm not going, end of discussion."

"But friend Rachel, the games are so wonderful! I still cannot understand why you dislike such a happy, spirited competition!"

I sighed. "That is precisely why I dislike it."

"Because it is a competition?" She asked innocently, and sincerely confused. The table facepalmed, and I struggled to resist mimicking the action.

"No. Because it is a _happy_, _spirited_ competition."

She tilted her head to the side, the information slowly sinking in. I really, really wonder how she manages to pull through the year with straight A marks. I guess she's what you call book smart, but without a shred of common sense.

"Ah!" She said at last. "I see, friend Rachel. But…" Kori for the first time today frowned slightly, staring at me with the biggest emerald eyes I've had the misfortune of seeing. "Can't you _please_ come, and celebrate the most certain beating of the black and yellow school team? The HIVE academy must be crushed, and we are all so looking forward to this game!"

I scowled harder. And she stared harder. And I tried to look away, but _dammit_, her puppy eyes were better than Garfield's on his best days. I put up my black hoodie, tenfold more comfortable as its shadows concealed me. "Fine," I growled, and then I stalked off, my 'friends' cheering behind me. What did I just do?

* * *

"Tara! Friend Tara, are you alright?"

I felt the ground beneath me, pricking rock into my open skin. Fortunately the fall hadn't been too rough—only my elbows and hands bore scratches from the fall, but wow, I still hurt like hell. Getting tossed by two girls with steroid muscle and landing flat on my back was _so_ not fun.

Kori Anders, the cheer captain, stood above me worriedly. She was holding out her hand, I just realized, and thankfully grabbed it. She pulled me to my feet with power I didn't know she had, and instantly I was met with a wave of staggering nausea. I bit it back and took a breath.

"I'm fine, thanks."

The corners of Kori's lips curled down, a rare sight to see. She obviously did not believe me. "I am so sorry, friend Tara. I did not think their throw would be so powerful that time—I was not ready."

I shrugged, one of my shoulders cracking in the process. She heard and winced. "I am so sorry!"

This time I sighed. "You already apologized, and I said it's fine! A little fall won't kill me, and definitely not before the big game."

"…if you insist," she replied slowly. Finally letting up, she returned to the group and prepared for another rep. As soon as she counted off Tara realized she wasn't in position yet, and hurried to her spot. Stroke one…two three…and one two three…two two three…three two three… dammit, too slow! I flipped backwards as everyone else did, on time, but I was off balance. I felt like I was spinning over and over again a hundred times, not just once. Yet, when I landed firmly back onto my feet, I clearly was in the right spot. There were colors, though, flashing randomly across the floor. It was confusing. Maybe the back of her head hit something too?

"And three!"

Pure instinct kept me going. I was boosted up by two girls my age—I can't even remember their names—and flipped higher. Two more pairs of powerful arms grabbed me from up top the hastily constructed pyramid. They were of a strong girl named Panther and another one dubbed Bee, both ex-boxers. Those were their ring names, and I didn't know them as anything else. They shot me like a bullet to where another, taller pyramid stood with Kori on top, her brow knit in ferocious concentration. This time, the captain caught me as I weighed nothing, and with great expertise, balanced me on her shoulders in one smooth hoist. We stayed like that for a while, my legs sore and pumped with raw adrenaline, before the coach called us off. The pyramids cautiously disbanded until I was on solid ground, and Panther gave me a clap on the shoulder. I think it was her version of a compliment; I never really heard her speak.

"You did absolutely wonderful!" Kori exclaimed as the other girls made for the locker rooms. She was smiling with such brilliance it almost hurt to look at, but I couldn't help but smile back. I was glad someone relaxed was my leader.

"Thanks," I laughed, "but all I did was get tossed around. You caught me…awesomely."

"That it not true, friend Tara! You fly like a bird!"

"I fly like a rock."

We both laughed. Then, she started talking about someone else, some guy named Richard. The name was definitely one I knew, but my mind couldn't seem to put name to a face. Suddenly, the dizziness came back. The strange pressure at the back of my eyes. The heat in my blood, the flip of my stomach whenever the ground swam with color. I fell to my knees without realizing it, and struggled back to my feet. Kori was hounding me worriedly again. It never did get old.

"I'm just a little tired, that's all," I told her quickly.

"Shall I escort you to the nurse's office?"

I looked down at my hands. They were shaking. "I'm fine."

"Friend Tara—"

"You know, it would actually be pretty cool if you could just get me an ice pack?" I cut off, the headache tormenting my thoughts. She reluctantly nodded before heading off, a rush to her step. As soon as she was gone I collapsed again, leaning against the wall. Dammit. I looked down at my hands again, and couldn't get them to stop. It was like my whole body was filled with adrenaline, but too much, far too much, like it had stretched to my mind too. And that…that was bad.

"Dammit!"

I smashed my fist down onto the blacktop.

BANG!

Where my fist had landed, the rock exploded in a crater of jagged black and gray. Stony shrapnel burst from the spot and had tore small cuts into my hand, bleeding into the ground. Then, slowly, the broken bits of rock floated off the ground and off my wounds, just there. Levitating, before my eyes, and shaking as uncontrollably as I was now. Kori must've heard what just happened. Knowing her, that stupid worry-wart, she'll be back any moment. I lurched back up, knees like jelly and ran from the school. I had to get home. Away from anyone who could've heard.

What the fuck is wrong with me?


End file.
